


An Opportunity Gained

by Nununununu



Series: Comfortween 2020 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attraction, Carrying, Comfortween 2020, Day 13, Flirting, Injury, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Recovery Bucky Barnes, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: “Aw – damn,” Sam grimaces as he nearly goes over, pain shooting up his leg as he wrenches his ankle, and then, shrugging, goes to get out the wings.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Comfortween 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948441
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	An Opportunity Gained

**Author's Note:**

> 13\. Achilles Heel  
> For the prompt _helping someone with a twisted ankle or other leg/foot injury._

“Aw – _damn_ ,” Sam grimaces as he nearly goes over, pain shooting up his leg as he wrenches his ankle, and then, shrugging, goes to get out the wings.

“Nope,” That’s Bucky, jogging up to him, looking better than he’s done in a long time with his hair freshly washed and twisted up into a bun, both arms visible in the early morning sun.

Sam’s not the only one in the park giving him an admiring look. He’s getting a few himself too, in honesty – that or they’re just being recognised.

“What do you mean, ‘nope’?” He still has to protest all the same.

“Twisted ankle?” Bucky points down at the ankle in question, as if Sam hasn’t noticed it.

“And?” Sam raises an eyebrow and goes to open his wings once again. He’d flown them here for their jog; he’s capable of taking off and taking Bucky with him – and possibly tossing him in the lake, depending on where this is headed.

There’s a certain light to Bucky’s eye and crook to his lips as he half turns his glance over his shoulder at Sam.

“Prime opportunity for me to carry you,” His grin deepens as he explains, “I’d be an idiot to miss this. You going to deny me the chance?”

“Oh, it’s all about you, is it?” Sam gives him a look in return, for all he can’t quite hide his own answering grin.

“I can carry you in my arms if you prefer,” Turning back to face Sam, Bucky raises his eyebrows with entirely false innocence.

“I can carry _you_ in _my_ arms,” Huffing, Sam laughs as he takes off – a little more clumsy than usual, perhaps, as he’s doing it without a run up to get started, but he manages – and swoops back in to scoop Bucky up, “Just like I already did earlier.”

“Fine, if you insist,” Bucky clings onto him, laughing just as much – a bit helplessly, like he just can’t stop himself – something Sam can’t deny is awesome to hear.

He thrills just as much at hearing it as he does at flying; as he does at the feeling of the other man in his arms. So –

A busted up ankle still sucks. But Sam can’t exactly find it in himself to complain all the same.


End file.
